


Big Hero 6 & Five Nights at Freddy's: Where It ALL Ends

by superkoola



Series: BH6 and FNAF [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: *Sequel to "Friends Forever?" Oneshot* Hiro is afraid of the fact that his friends, now that they are taking job interviews, would not be around as often. It also doesn't help that there is a series of murders or disappearances coinciding with the opening of a new pizzeria. Will Hiro manage to overcome his fears in time to solve the problems with an old friend thrown in the mix?
Relationships: Baymax & Hiro Hamada, Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Hiro Hamada, Scrap Baby & Hiro Hamada, Scraptrap & Scrap Baby
Series: BH6 and FNAF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807039
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, everyone! superkoola here!**

**Here we are: the sequel story to my BH6 and FNAF One-shot! After a while of thinking, I have decided to base this on FNAF 6, due to a greater story potential.**

**The timeline of this story, to put it in basically, it will be very similar to the official timeline. However, much like with the novel series, this story and its backstory lore have some different elements. So for anyone who will be driven nuts but potential lack of accuracy (not that there would be because the FNAF official lore, while intriguing and mysterious, is SO convoluted and confusing at times!)…well, go 'way! Go 'way, you! Alright, all joking aside, just remember that this is MY interpretation, not the official!**

**All that said, let's get into the story!**

* * *

Where did it all go SO wrong, SO fast?

That was the thought that was going through Hiro Hamada's mind. One moment, he was flying with Baymax across the city in his usual night-patrolling manner. The next, he was ambushed by a coalition of many criminals and knocked out from the sky.

Right now, he was being pulled away from the streets by two big men. He could see his robotic companion lying down nearby, with a device attached to his chest. Hiro growled as he tried to escape the grip of his captors. However, he heard a familiar laugh, and his spine tingled.

"Oh, look at that, Zero!"

Hiro turned his head to look at the ringleader behind him, and widened his eyes to see the sumo crime-leader of San Fransokyo, Yama! He was surrounded by several other men and two women. He then pointed at Baymax with an evil grin as Hiro was pushed towards him.

"You like what my associates have helped me create? That EMP device!" he boasted as he leaned down. Hiro gulped as he looked at him, feeling intimidated by the size. One of the women leaned down and grabbed his chin.

"He's SO cute, Yama!" she gushed. Yama scoffed as he pointed to an open door leading inside of a derelict building.

"Take him inside and lock him up! We'll discuss what to do with him." he instructed. The two men holding Hiro nodded as they pulled him forward.

"W-Wait! Can we talk about this, Yama?!" pleaded Hiro as he was pulled inside the building and inside a small room. They tossed him inside and closed the door, locking it. Hiro stood up and slammed his fists against the door. "Let me out, Yama!" he said.

"Hell no, boy!" Yama's voice boomed from the other side, making Hiro flinch. "You've humiliated me for the last time! Do you remember what happened last week?!" asked Yama. Hiro raised his brows in confusion.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked. Yama growled as he replied with,

"You remember?! How your robot practically hung me on top of a flag?!" he asked. Hiro pondered for a moment, and eventually remembered what happened with Yama.

Last week, Hiro and the rest of his superhero team known as Big Hero 6, had to deal with Yama and his massive robot to rob a bank. After defeating him, and despite the advice of literally everyone in the team, Hiro decided to humiliate him by hanging him from a pole by his…well, undergarments. Hiro grimaced at the memory.

"I…probably should've seen that coming." he said to himself. Yama huffed.

"Damn right! Worst of all: my girlfriend was there! Upon seeing me like that, she dumped me!" he declared, the sound of a fist slamming against the door making Hiro flinch back in shock before he frowned even more. "Once I figure out what to do with you, you will know how it feels to be humiliated!" Yama declared. Hiro then rushed upwards and banged onto the door.

"Come on, Yama! Look, I'm sorry! I won't do that again!" he pleaded. Yama and the others just laughed evilly.

"Oh, don't worry, little boy! Who knows; maybe my sister and I might have a little fun with you while we wait." another woman's voice hissed, making Hiro shudder.

"Come on, girls!" Yama ordered. The girls groaned before they can be heard walking away. Hiro, at this point, looked around, searching for a way out of the room so he could contact his friends.

* * *

After a while, he noticed a window leading to the outside alley. He rushed over to it and began to slam his fist against it. However, the window was very tough. He continued to hit it with his fists, but it was no use.

Then, Hiro pressed a button against his helmet to get the others.

"Hey, guys! I need some help! Yama ambushed me! …Hello? Guys?" he whimpered as he got static from the helmet.

Hiro sighed as he pressed his head against the wall, gritting his teeth. He remembered that his friends were still looking for jobs, so they won't be around for a while!

He looked outside, seeing the alleyway, now wishing that he had listened to the others. He then turned around and pressed his back against the wall, burying his head in his hands in shame.

"Oh god…why did I do that?" he asked as he looked at the door, thinking of what Yama and the others would do to him. He gritted his teeth as he mindlessly looked around, finding some other way to get out.

"NO, you idiots! We've already done that to someone else, and it got us arrested!" Yama's voice boomed, making Hiro gasp in shock as he turned around, seeing the door. Hearing that voice booming made him gulp and hyperventilate slightly.

"Oh god…I can't believe this…I never got to say goodbye to my aunt, or my friends…" he whimpered as he shook his head, removing his helmet and running his gloved hands through his hair. Feeling tears begin to stream down, he sat down again and buried his face as he gritted his teeth in sorrow.

**"Shh...it will all be over soon…"**

Hiro gasped as he heard a whispering voice echoing in the room. He looked around, searching for the source of the noise.

"H-Hello?! Who's there?!" he demanded.

There was no response, making Hiro think that he might be losing his mind thanks to the fear. He then shook his head as he began to collect his thoughts. He paced about, pondering what to do when he noticed something in the corner of the room.

Sitting in a slump position was...a robotic black bear. The black bear sports a red hat, red tie, red cheeks, and a yellow microphone. Hiro noticed that its left eye was missing. The position it was in, combined with the missing eye makes the sight a bit creepy for Hiro.

Then, he shook his head as he tried to focus on the situation at hand. There are more important things to be worried about than a strange robot.

While he pondered on how to get out, he suddenly heard a whirring noise from behind him. He turned around...and widened his eyes upon seeing the head of the robot turning! Turning...towards his direction!

"It's still active?" he thought as he froze in place, the robot's head eventually stopped in his direction, staring at the boy!

Neither party moved for a while, and Hiro stared, mind racing on what's gonna happen next.

Suddenly, the bear animatronic stood up, and began to move towards Hiro, the feet stomping due to its weight. Hiro yelped in surprise as he stepped back. He looked around, searching for anything to use as a weapon! Sadly, there isn't anything. Yama and his cohorts managed to clear this area good. Even so, with his armor disabled by teh EMP projectile, he was completely defenseless!

Hiro felt his back pressed against the wall, and he soon found the black bear right on top of him! Hiro shivered as the black bear leaned closer to his face, eye locked onto his.

"Uh…" Hiro began, mind unable to comprehend what he wanted to say.

 **"...I've seen you before."** the bear spoke, and Hiro recognized it as the voice he heard earlier! Given the size and position, the boy was in, he immediately closed his eyes and pleaded with it.

"How?! Please don't hurt me! I-I didn't want to be here! I just, I just wanna go home!" he said, tears streaming down. The bear tilted its head, but it didn't make any sudden moves. Instead, it replied with,

**"I won't hurt you. I don't waste my time on...those who are innocent."**

Hiro froze as he listened to it, and he looked up, seeing the bear's gaze softening. Hiro tilted his head as he pointed to himself.

"S-So...you'll spare me?" he asked. The bear blinked, but it didn't respond once more. Instead, the robot reached forward and took both of his hands gently. Hiro flinched, but the robot didn't pay any heed.

 **"Close your eyes, and cover your ears. Trust me."** it stated. Hiro raised his brows.

"But why? Why would I-" he began, but the bear moved his hands closer to the face.

" **Trust. Me…"** it spoke more firm this time. Hiro, not wanting to anger it any further, did as he was told, closing his eyes tight before covering his ears.

"Good. Do NOT open or uncover them until I say so." the bear's voice stated inside of his mind, and Hiro shivered, nodding as he heard a short, yet abrupt humming sound.

"Got it!" he whimpered out. There was a moment of silence before he heard the robot's whirring and stomping away. Hiro froze for a moment before he heard a loud,

**Bang!**

Hiro flinched at the suddenness and he nearly opened his eyes. Strangely, they were sealed shut. He couldn't move his hands away from his ears either. He was effectively paralyzed! All he could do was listen to the door slamming shut, a faint sound of stompings, along with shoutings, guns firing, and shouts of surprise, pain, and agony. Hiro gritted his teeth as he shivered, unable to...or likely, not WANTING to, imagine what that thing is doing.

Immediately, his childlike fear began to resurface, and he whimpered to himself once more, feeling like he was about to cry as the sounds of the carnage showed no signs of ending!

Then, without warning...there was silence.

Hiro sat there, not willing to uncurl from his position. He could hear the faint sounds of the door opening, and he quivered again. Then, there was the sound of footsteps approaching him, and Hiro felt himself being lifted up gently. He felt the metallic surface and knew that it was the animatronic bear. He whimpered, thinking he was gonna get crushed.

"Please, Tadashi...Please, come and save me…" he whimpered. But nothing happened. He heard several steps, a brief pause, and then several more steps.

* * *

Eventually, Hiro felt the cold air breezing across his exposed head. A small bit of relief overcame his heart as he was outside again! But the robot then stopped, and Hiro's heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly, Hiro was dropped, and he landed on the ground. He rolled in place for a moment, before he heard the familiar voice saying with a small chuckle,

**"You're free to move them! Hmmhmm!"**

Immediately, Hiro heard the same humming sound, and he could feel his eye shooting opening, and his hands moving again! He gasped as he looked around, searching for the animatronic bear!

"U-Uh…what was that about?" he asked to himself before he turned his attention to the EMP device on Baymax. He noticed that there are some latches that are helping attach the device. With some effort, he managed to bust the latches, removing the EMP device from Baymax's chest. After a few moments, there are some beeping sounds coming from Baymax, and Baymax opened his eyes.

 **"Hello. I am Baymax."** he greeted, before looking down at Hiro. **"Is everything alright, Hiro? Your heart rate has: elevated."** he asked in concern. Hiro nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hang on, let me contact my friends." he said as he pressed his communication button on his ear again. However, like before, he received only static. Hiro groaned. "I guess it must be damaged during the fall beforehand. *sigh* Don't worry. We'll just head back and fix it up." he said as he began to walk towards Baymax. Baymax, however, turned his head towards the door leading to the building inside.

 **"There are bodies inside the room. With the exception of: Yama, most of them are dismembered."** he pointed out. Hiro froze in place as he looked to the direction of the room he went to. Did the figure do that?

Suddenly, Hiro froze as he heard police sirens coming from the distance. He gritted his teeth: he prayed that the police wouldn't think that it was him or Baymax!

"Baymax, take us away! Now!" he instructed, which Baymax complied. They took off just as one car pulled in.

* * *

Now in the skies, Hiro took the time to think about what happened.

 _"What should I do? When the police find what's inside, there's no doubt that they'll blame US!"_ he thought to himself. Then, his mind went to the figure, and how gentle it seemed to him, while seemingly also the one responsible for the carnage that Baymax told him. "And who, erm WHAT was that? If it really killed those people, except for Yama, then why was it gentle towards me? What is going on?!"

 **"Hiro."** Baymax said. Hiro looked down to see Baymax looking up. **"My scanners detect your friends nearby. Shall we fly over to them?" he asked. Hiro gritted his teeth: what was he gonna tell them?** That a black bear massacred a group of criminals, yet spared him for some reason?!

Sighing, he shook his head as he came up with a decision.

"Yeah. But we're not gonna tell them what happened...at least not yet. We're just gonna tell them the patrol has been cut short!" he instructed as he also thought to himself,

 _"They don't have to know about…whatever that was. *sigh* What could I have walked myself into?"_ he pondered to himself as the two flew across the sky to their friends, not knowing that this was only the beginning of a mission Hiro won't ever forget…

* * *

**AN: And there we have it! The first chapter is done!**

**I had some debate on who the first animatronic Hiro was gonna meet, and after debating between The Puppet and Golden Freddy, I've decided with the Puppet. I figured it'd be fitting. After all, it is in her nature to protect the innocent.**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say for now! I hope you enjoyed it, please be respectful if you disagree, please give some constructive criticism, and stick around for more!**

**Update: I've made many changes to the first chapter to keep with continuity, as Hiro originally was gonna tell them what happened, yet he never did in the second chapter, so I've fixed that.**

**Also, instead of just the Puppet, he would encounter Lefty. I felt like it would work better...though I'm not entirely sure why, though.**

**Update #2: I've decided to change the subplot a bit, as I felt like it would not have lead anywhere. Now it's just the team worrying about the disappearance, plus Hiro fearing that his friends might abandon him for their jobs...with Scrapy Baby's help.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hiro was slowly getting up from his bed, still a bit tired from last night. The memories of last night were still burned into his mind. He then remembered that there were police sirens that were approaching their way.

Then, his blood ran cold at the ramifications.

"Oh no...I should talk to the others about this." he said as he prepared to get himself properly dressed up.

Soon, Hiro and Baymax, the latter of whom has been activated, made it downstairs where his friends would usually be waiting. Sure enough, there they were, staring at the TV screen with shocked looks on their faces.

"Uh...hi, guys." Hiro said as he approached them. The others turned to look at him, shocked looks turning to disbelief and confusion.

"Hiro, you've GOT to see this!" one of them, Fred, pointed to the TV. Hiro looked up to see reporter Bluff Dunder speaking with a serious look.

" **-soyko Police Department have been investigating the scene of the crime. Chief Cruz, chief of the SFPD and who used to label the famous Big Hero 6 as felonies, is making sure that whoever, or whatever did this would be placed behind bars."** he explained. Hiro widened his eyes, and the others turned to look at her.

"Hiro...what happened?" went another member, Gogo Tomago. Hiro shook his head as he pressed his hands against his chest.

"That wasn't my fault, guys! I-I swear, I had nothing to do with that!" he said. At this point, the Latina girl, Honey Lemon, stood up and approached him, affectionately placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Hiro, Hiro. It's alright. No one is accusing you of doing that. We just need to know what happened. Okay?" she spoke soothingly. Hiro took note of that and took in deep breaths. Then once he calmed down, he explained to everyone what happened. Of course, he couldn't tell everyone the whole truth. After all, who would believe him when he tells them that an animatronic bear would be the one who slaughters the villains. So, he told them that he couldn't really see who it was, but he did hear a woman's grunts.

Fred was excited by this.

"Hohohoo! That means there must be an anti-heroine in San Fransokyo! Think about this, guys! W-" he began before he was smacked in the head by Gogo.

"Fred! This is serious! If what Hiro's saying is true, then there is a murderer on the lose!" she said. Honey then frowned.

"We weren't there when Hiro was captured. We were at our interviews...Oh Lord..." she whimpered at the implications. Hiro, all the while, was thinking about the fallout from this...especially with what Honey had said.

"Hiro, what are we gonna do now?" Wasabi's voice made him snap out of his thoughts. Hiro breathed in as he cleared his throat.

"Guys...I'm not sure how to handle this. All we can do is just keep with whatever we are doing." he said. The others looked at him with pity. Gogo then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiro. We're really sorry about not being there. We should've been there to help." she said. Hiro then frowned.

"I-I know you guys have jobs...but I would've died! Yama and his goons could've..." he said, pausing as he tries to reel in his emotions. Honey just replied by hugging him. Fred crossed his arms.

"Shame on you three." he said with disgust.

Then, Hiro felt his pocket vibrating. He picked it up and looked at the phone screen. It was Alister Krei. He raised his brow and answered it.

"Hello? Hey there, Mr. Krei." he said, making the others stop their conversations and look at him. Hiro listened to the other end of the phone and perked his head up.

"You want to see me? What for?" he said. Then, he sighed again after listened to what Krei has to say on the phone. "Alrighty. I'll be there soon." he finished before hanging up.

"What's up, dude?" asked Fred. Hiro shrugged.

"It's Mr. Krei. He wants me to be there soon because he has a task for me." he said. Gogo quirked her brows.

"Did he tell you what it's about?" she asked. Hiro shrugged.

"No idea. He just told me that it was important." he replied. Then he looked at Wasabi.

"Hey, Wasabi. You think you can drive me there?" he asked. Wasabi nodded, and Hiro smiled in satisfaction.

"Right after breakfast!" he said before he and the others continued to eat. Hiro just sighed to himself, but he did hear his stomach grumble. Caving in, he decided to have a feast as well before the meeting.

* * *

Later, Hiro walked out of the elevator into the office of Alister Krei, thinking about what Krei has to say.

"Ah, intern! There you are!" he said as he waved his hands with a smile, although it did appear to be a bit forced. Hiro shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Mr. Krei. I was just, uh-" he began. But Krei shook his head.

"Doesn't matter! Please, have a seat." he said as he gestured to a seat next to him. Hiro flinched briefly but nodded as he did as he was instructed. It was then that he noticed that someone else was in the room as well. It appeared to be an old man in his late 70s with grey hair and a growing beard, and despite his age, is seemingly well-fit.

"So, Hiro. I'm sure you want to know who he is?" asked Krei. Hiro nodded.

"Yeah." he replied. Krei nodded as he gestured to the man.

"Hiro Hamada, I would like for you to meet my new business partner, Henry Emily!" he greeted. The man, named Henry, gave a small smile as he extended his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, boy." he said. Hiro, after a moment, took the hand and shook it.

"Same here, Mr. Emily." he replied, internally finding the last name weird. Krei then cleared his throat and began to explain.

"Now, Hiro. I've called you here because Mr. Emily here needs some help." he explained. Hiro raised his brows as Krei continued. "You see, he's opening up a new restaurant called ' _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place'_ in Downtown." he said as he typed something in the computer and turning it around, showing a restaurant building located in a corner with the back surrounded by trees. Hiro hummed to himself as he saw a cartoon bear waving at...well, nothing, really.

"Looks cute. How is the construction going?" he asked before turning to Henry. Henry nodded with a shrug.

"The restaurant is mostly complete and ready for the public opening. However, the place also has animatronics built to perform to children and walk around the building. Problem is...well, they're not finished in maintenance." he explained. Krei nodded before he pointed at Hiro.

"That's where YOU come in, intern. I've told Henry that you would be the perfect one to help as a technician to perfect the robots!" he said. Hiro looked shocked at this as he turned to look at Henry and then at Krei.

"You told him that I would do this? Without consulting me?" he asked. Krei nodded.

"Of course. Since you like robotics, I figured you'd be into it without a doubt!" he explained with a smile. Hiro just sighed at this, but he shook his head.

"I'm not surprised, in all honesty." he reminded.

"So he's in?" asked Henry, who was listening in with intent. Hiro and Krei looked at him and the former nodded.

"Sure. It's not like I have an entire summer to spend by myself with my friends...who are getting their own jobs." he said sarcastically, before frowning. Krei then raised his finger.

"I actually contacted you aunt and she says it's okay!" he explained. Hiro raised his brows, but Henry nodded.

"That works! Because we can start as soon as we can." he said.

"So soon?" asked Hiro while Henry stood up. His response was a nod.

"Yes."

Then, Krei raised his hand up, looking at Henry.

"Excuse me, Mr. Henry. Can you give me and Hiro a moment?" he asked. Henry nodded before he walked off to the elevator. Krei then looked at Hiro, slightly leaning in.

"Listen, Hiro. I know of what happened last night, about the murders of most of the criminals there." he said. Hiro frowned at this and sighed, looking down at the news.

"Y-Yeah. I...I just don't know who or what did that! I still can't believe I did what I did to Yama." he complained. Krei nodded.

"I know. That was funny by the way, what you did with Yama. Anyway, the reason why I have you assigned to this task so that, well, you'd have something to keep your mind off of what happened. Think of it as a distraction if you will. You understand?" he then explained, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hiro looked down as he took in his explanation. It was very considerate of Krei and Granville to do for him, but...isn't classwork enough for him? Krei then noticed his expression and gave a small smile.

"If you want, you can ask Henry that you would bring your notes to study during your break time. You must be having some important test coming up, right?" he asked. Hiro looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Finals, in a few months." he said. Krei narrowed his lips as he nodded.

"Exactly. So, come on. Give it a chance, Hiro." he explained. Hiro thought about it for a moment and then looked at him with a nod, smiling.

* * *

Moments later, Hiro was at the elevator, waiting with Henry. The two of them stood there silently, with Hiro throwing occasional glances at Henry. He felt a bit guilty for the sass he gave to Henry earlier. So, he took in a deep breath and turned to look at Henry.

"Hey uh...Mr. Emily, or Mr. Henry? I'm uh...sorry for how I acted. I-It's just that, well, I-" he explained, but Henry simply raised his hand, silencing Hiro. He then looked at Hiro before gesturing at the door.

"Does he always do this?" he asked. Hiro, after letting out a small chuckle, nodded.

"Yep. Mr. Krei means well, but jeez, he doesn't really understand that we have lives too!" he said. Henry hummed with a nod.

"That's the thing with cooperate CEOs, they mostly care about money, and they don't give a crap about whatever controversy surrounds them." he explained.

"I see...so you've heard of what Krei did in the past?" asked Hiro with a raised brow. Henry nodded.

"But it's not just him. You ever heard of _Fazbear Entertainment_?" he then asked. Hiro shrugged, shaking his head.

"Not really. You work with them?" he asked. Henry nodded.

"They're the reasons why I own the new restaurant." he replied. Hiro nodded again in understanding. Then he continued with,

"To make a long story short; there was some controversy surrounding the company revolving some disappearances throughout the 1980s and the early 1990s. But the CEO of the company doesn't care. She just wants to keep the company going, not addressing people's concerns! *sigh*" he explained, before sighing to himself. Hiro listened to him and felt concerned upon learning of the disappearances.

"Disappearances?" he asked. Henry nodded, and Hiro noticed that the man's stern expression begins to soften for a moment. Then, he shook his head.

"That doesn't matter now. All that happened between forty-five to fifty-two years ago, so there's nothing we can do about it now." Henry stated solemnly. Hiro nodded in understanding, still briefly thinking about the disappearances.

Then the elevator stopped, and the door opened. As the two walked out, Henry looked at him and asked,

"Do you need anything from your home before we head to the pizzeria?"

Hiro briefly remembered the conversation with Krei and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good, sir." he explained. Henry nodded in understanding as they got out of the building.

"Alright. Now come along." he explained. Hiro nodded and the two walked down the stairs. Hiro gulped to himself as he mentally prepares for the new job, hoping that it would be a decent getaway, but the boy was not prepared for what will happen in the near future...

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone. superkoola here!**

**Here is the second chapter of the crossover! Took me some time, mostly because I wanted to look up Henry Emily, or the Cassette Man's personality. It doesn't seem like much of a big deal, but I'd really like for characters to stay in character! Sadly, there's not a lot aside from the fact that he's stern and soft-spoken.**

**Aside from that...well, there's not much for me to say.**

**So that's it: I hope you enjoyed it! Please be respectful if you disagree, leave some constructive criticism if you have anything, and I'll hope you stick around for more!**

**Update: I've changed the dialogue a bit so that it fits with the new vision I have for this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, Hiro was inside Henry's car, the two driving onwards to the new establishment of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place. Hiro was looking outside, thinking about how the place will look. He briefly eyed the back, looking to see the assignments from SFIT next to the charger station with Baymax inside. He smiled to himself upon seeing his friend inside, happy that he would be nearby as always.

"Tell me something, Hiro." Henry's voice brought his attention to him.

"Yes?" he asked. Henry then gestured his head to the back of the car.

"Why were you so insistent upon bringing the red case? Is it something important?" he asked. Hiro nodded.

"Yes, sir. That's my brother's robot named Baymax. He's a medical companion, knowing about eleven-thousand medical procedures." he explained. Henry hummed to himself, and Hiro noticed that his eyes lit with intrigue.

"Sounds interesting. How is your brother?" he asked. Hiro frowned at this.

"He uh...he died not long ago. There was uh...there was a fire in one of SFIT's buildings, and…" he began, before pausing to take a breath. Henry frowned upon hearing this and looked at him with sympathy.

"Sorry, kid. How is everything holding up since?" he asked with sincerity. Hiro nodded, although he still felt a bit uncomfortable by this.

"Better. I just...I still miss him." he said. Henry nodded in understanding. He, too, knew the feeling of losing a family member.

After a brief period of silence, Henry's car eventually drove through a less urbanized part of Downtown San Fransokyo. Finally, they arrived at a building near a park, and Hiro could see the restaurant up-close and personal.

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place: Where Fantasy Meets Fun!** _

Above the phrase is the same cartoon bear that Hiro saw on the computer back at Krei Tech.

"We're here." Henry said as he parked his car in an empty spot near the entrance. Hiro looked out at the cartoon bear and frowned a bit and raised his brows.

"That cartoon bear looks goofy. Not a big fan of it." he said. Henry hummed to himself as he opened the door to get out.

"Not according to Fazbear Entertainment's ratings." he replied with a shrug before he winced in pain, grabbing his back. Hiro looked at him and grew a bit alarmed.

"Woah. Are you okay, Mr. Emily?" he asked in concern as he approached him. Henry nodded as he grabbed his back.

"Y-Yeah. My back does that sometimes. Ow…" he groaned, rubbing his back.

A moment later, they heard the sound of inflation from inside the car. Hiro and Henry turned around to look inside the car, seeing Baymax activated...and his big body squeezed up by the small space.

" **I am stuck."** he said. Henry raised his brows as Hiro then opened the door and began to pull at Baymax's legs.

"What happened?" he asked. Hiro grunted as he began to pull Baymax out of the truck

"I-It's part of Baymax's programming. When someone says 'ow', Baymax would activate. Hold on!" he explained before focusing his attention on freeing Baymax.

After a few moments, with a _**PLUCK**_ , Baymax was freed, but the inertia from pulling sent Hiro landing on his end. Henry approached him with a bit of concern.

"Are _you_ alright?" he asked as he extended his hand to Hiro. Hiro took it as he nodded. Then, Henry noticed Baymax looked at him and waved.

" **Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted by the sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?"** he asked, blinking. Henry cleared his throat after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"I uh...my back was killing me earlier. Don't mind that, though. It comes with age." he said as he shook his head and waved his hand. Baymax, however, continued.

" **I have scanned you. You have back pain as a result of fading cartilage in your vertebrae joints. This happens as you age."** he explained. Hiro groaned and covered his face with his hood in embarrassment. Henry, however, looked at Baymax, impressed.

"Wow. He can do that?" he asked. Hiro nodded as he ran his hand over his face.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. He's always like this; scanning without letting anybody else know. *groan* I have a feeling that this might come back to haunt me later." he complained. Henry, however, just looked at Baymax as he continued.

" **I would recommend exercising more, or apply cold or heat to the pain where it aches."**

Henry then nodded in intrigue as Baymax opened up his chest, revealing a cube of ice. Henry took the ice after a brief moment.

"If you ask me; I think this could be revolutionary. Is there anything else he can do?" he asked. Baymax blinked before raising a finger up again.

" **I am also programmed to lift 1,000 pounds, as well as fighting-"** Baymax began before Hiro interrupted him.

"Ah-ah-ah! H-Henry doesn't need to know about that part!" he said quickly, stunning Henry for a moment. Baymax blinked, but he did comply. Hiro looked at a confused Henry and grinned.

"Can we just, head inside?" he asked with a shrug. Henry nodded after a moment of silence.

"Sure. We need to get to work, anyways. You can bring the robot with you." he replied as he turned around. Hiro and Baymax looked at one another before following Henry inside.

* * *

The three people walked inside, and Hiro took the time to see the building's interior. Past the receptionist's desk, they could see the main building, and boy was it bright and colorful.

The main room is divided into three main sections: one comprises of 4 rows of long, twelve-seated tables with party hats, with some smaller round tables in the corners. In the front end are two stages: a long one with curtains covering it, and a small one nearby. Hiro deduced that the small one might be for some smaller show depicting one animatronic.

In another section is where the fun lies. There is a large indoor playset, with a large ball pit nearby. Next to the indoor playset are a pair of clownlike characters with huge bodies; one pink, the other yellow. In the back area, there is a desk with countless toys, plushies, and other items. Next to that are 3 booths with a Red Cross sign on the top right corner of the first booth.

The third section is the arcade area, with rows of machines standing there, turned off. Further back are three bathroom doors: one for boys, one for girls, and one for unisex.

Hiro and Baymax then turned their attention to another door near the play area, and there was a sign on top that says:

" **Orville's Swamp!"**

"Wow...this palace is bigger than I thought it would be." he muttered to himself. Henry nodded as he stepped forward.

"Feel free to have a look around and familiarize yourself with the place. But don't take too long. I'll be in my office looking over some paperwork." he instructed as he pointed to an entryway located at the arcade section leading into a hallway. "The animatronics will be in the Parts and Services room. You'll be able to find it with the sign. There's also an instructional video on the TV inside that will tell you how to fix them. Understand?" he then asked. Hiro and Baymax nodded before Henry walked away to his office, leaving the two alone.

Hiro, after a moment of standing around, decides to walk around and get a closer look at his surroundings.

First, he approached the arcade section, seeing the machines up close and seeing the faces of various animal characters in the pizzeria, such as the titular character, Freddy Fazbear. There are other games from outside franchises as well, such as from _Jurassic Park, Alien vs Predator,_ etc. Hiro hummed to himself.

"I hope Henry gives me time to play these during break time!" he said to himself, feeling the urge to play them. Baymax blinked as he tilted his head.

" **Don't you also have studies to work on?"** he asked. Hiro groaned to himself.

"That's right...Oh, crud. They're back in Henry's car. Eh, whatever. I'll ask him later." he said as he slapped his forehead before shaking his head and continuing to explore the rest of the place.

* * *

After a few minutes of examining the rest of the place, Hiro and Baymax eventually arrived at the Parts and Services room.

Hiro opened the door and peered inside. The lights were off, but thanks to the outside lights, Hiro could see the animatronics either sitting on a table, on the back walls or lying down on the floor. Hiro grimaced at the design of these animatronics, especially since some of them have missing eyes.

"Yeesh...these things look creepy. How could little kids find this entertaining?" he asked himself as he searched the walls to find a switch, first on the right, and then on the left. Baymax waddled inside as Hiro eventually found the switch, turning on the lights.

" **I do not see how these robots are creepy."** he said, looking at the brown bear animatronic, Rockstar Freddy Fazbear. Hiro shook his head.

"Never mind. Let me just find the...Ah, there it is." he said as he approached a large TV screen. "Let's see what this place has to offer." he said to himself as he picked up the remote and turned on the TV screen. Then, the screen shows a series of cartoons related to the company and its history, while music and a voice blares through. Hiro had to lower the volume, even though the only two people inside the room are him and Henry.

" _ **It's your first day of the job! Your first day at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place! These video series will help you get through your first few days on the job. But before we go any further, it's best if we do a brief overview of the history of Fazbear Entertainment and how we got to this point."**_ the voice inside the video explained in a forced jovial tone.

Hiro had to chuckle at the forced voice. Baymax approached him as they listened. The video shows pictures of two men first, then a restaurant with a cartoon golden bear on top of the building's sign.

" _ **It all started when two geniuses: William Afton and Henry Emily got together to form their first restaurant: Fredbear's Family Diner. It was an instant success, even with competition from other lesser pizzerias such as Showbiz Pizza Place, later on, Chuck E. Cheese. It was all thanks to the fact that unlike THEIR animatronics, OUR animatronics, amongst other features, have been known to walk around, which, at the time of the restaurant's opening in 1973, was revolutionary!"**_ the voice said as we now see a diaphragm of a large, golden animatronic bear, Fredbear, walking in a test room. Hiro raised his brows in intrigue.

"Interesting. Didn't think they could do it at the time." he said. Baymax watched as well, his scanners taking note of what the video was showing.

**Clank!**

Hiro jumped a bit and turned to the back to see what happened. Further back, an empty head of Rockstar Freddy fell onto the floor. He then looked at Baymax.

"Hey, Baymax? Can you get that? I still need to watch the rest of the video." he explained, pointing at the head. Baymax nodded but replied with a **"Yes."** before walking over to the spot, leaving Hiro alone to finish the video.

Baymax waddled over to the head and awkwardly picked it up. Just as he was about to lift the head up, he heard the sound of tiny pattering sounds along the shelf. Baymax blinked as he followed the pattering sound. He scanned the source of the noise, and in his scanners, he could see the outline of a tiny robot, around Mini-Max's size, hiding behind another mask, shaking slightly. Not out of fear, but it appeared to be...laughing?

" **It is not safe for you to be here."** Baymax said as he placed the head back and then began to follow the figure, which continued running along the shelf, accidentally knocking over another empty head, this time one of a green frog, Happy Frog.

Hiro turned around upon hearing the commotion and raised his brows.

"What's going on, Baymax?" he asked. Baymax blinked but continued following the figure, which is invisible to Hiro.

" **I am trying to catch a small person that is on the shelves."** he replied as he turned around when his scanners picked up the figure running the opposite direction. Hiro perked his head at this.

"What? That's impossible. Nobody is allowed here." he said as he stood up to join him, only for him to feel his hoodie yanked forward, covering him for a moment.

"Ack! Hey!" he cried out as he waved his hands out to catch whoever did that. The response was high-pitched, mischievous laughter. "Come on. I'm trying to get my work done!" Hiro said as he felt something lifted from his hood, allowing him to pull it back...only to be covered by the empty head of Rockstar Freddy

"Come on!" he said as he grabbed the head. Baymax waddled over, his head covered by the empty shell of the animatronic, Rockstar Chica's head.

" **Hiro. My scanners have detected small robots running around in the room."** he explained as Hiro got the head off and growled to himself.

"Where are they then?! Wait till I get my hands on them!" he growled as he searched around, hearing the scattering of footprints all around the room. Baymax looked up and searched the room again.

" **One of these robots can be located-"**

**Honk-Honk-Honk-Honk-HOOOONK!**

Hiro screamed like a little girl as the sound of an air-horn burst out from behind him, leaping into the air before he fell on his buttocks.

" **...Behind you."** Baymax said as he looked down. Hiro looked at him for a moment before he heard high-pitched laughter from behind him. He turned around to see a tiny bear laughing at him. The bear was white with purple coloring on the muzzle, palms, and feet. It was also wearing a bow and a black top hat. The bear was also accompanied by three more tiny figurines; a white and pink fox with a bowtie, a humanoid ballerina with blue hair, and a girl clown with red hair in pigtails.

All of the mini-figures laughed and the bear and fox pointed at Hiro, making him blush. Then, he shook his head and glared at them, immediately silencing them.

"Why you!" he said as he got up. The mini-figures yelped in surprises before scattering around before Hiro could catch them all at once. He looked around, seeing two of them rushing towards the TV set, and the other two rushing to the animatronics. Hiro growled again and clenched his fists.

"What in the hell is going on in here?!" Henry's voice boomed, freezing everyone on their tracks. The door opened and in stepped Henry, who had a look of concern and alarm. "Hiro, I heard you screaming! Are you alright?!" he asked as he approached her. Hiro nodded as he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I was busy watching the instructional video. I heard something fall and I asked Baymax to pick it up. The next thing I knew, these little _things_ stuffed one of the heads on top of me and Baymax and SCARED ME with their air horn!" he said as he pointed to the direction of the mini-figures, who were running over Henry, whimpering. Once Henry noticed them, he just gave a sigh.

"Helpies. I told you not to pull pranks on strangers. And what are you even doing here? I thought you all were at Michael's place." he scolded. The figurines or "Helpies" looked at him.

" **Boring."** the clown replied.

" **Nothing to do at Mikey's."** The fox added. The bear and ballerina nodded as if to agree. Hiro raised his brow again as he looked at Henry, then at the Helpies, then at Baymax.

"What's going on?" he asked. Henry shook his head as he hummed to himself.

"I apologize on behalf of these devils. These are the 'Helpy' animatronics. I've designed them to be a sort of companion for kids...specifically those with special needs." he began as he lifted them up with his hands. The Helpies looked at Henry with big smiles before turning to Hiro, waving at them.

Then, Henry began to introduce them one by one.

The bear was introduced as Helpy Freddy, who acts as the de facto leader. He generally means well but is one of the more mischievous members, and he would sometimes lead the rest into pulling pranks, like with Hiro's case.

Next, the fox was introduced as Helpy Foxy. He is a brash animatronic who tends to charge ahead without thinking. He is also very curious and inquisitive.

Then, the ballerina was introduced as Helpy Ballora. She is a dancer and likes to play soft music. She is more introverted than the rest and likes to keep to herself.

And lastly, the clown is introduced as Helpy Baby. She is kind and caring towards those she likes, but like with Helpy Freddy, is prone to mischievousness behavior from time to time.

"Now, the Helpies have been programmed with a small computer that acts as a brain with highly advanced AI. In a sense, they are self-aware and conscious and mature like children do, so that, in a sense, they can grow alongside the kids. Of course, they can process information and learn faster. But regardless of their personalities and self-awareness, they all have one goal in mind: to help those whenever necessary." Henry explained as he gently sets the Helpies down onto the floor. Hiro looked at the Helpies again, and they looked at him with apologetic looks...well, except for Helpy Foxy.

"Foxy…" Henry scolded, and Helpy Foxy soon pouted and turned his body to face Hiro.

" **Sorry…"** all four said. Hiro chuckled as he knelt down and patted all four of them.

"Eh, it's okay. Looking back now, it was a bit humorous...but only when it happens to someone else." he said with a small frown. The Helpies giggled while Baymax waddled forward, still donning the Rockstar Chica mask.

" **Hiro. A reminder that we still have to work on the animatronics."** he recalled as Hiro pulled off the mask. Hiro nodded.

"Yeah. We wasted a bit of time, no thanks to a _certain group._ " he said as he turned to the Helpies, who simply stood there, Helpy Baby and Helpy Freddy swaying their bodies side to side. Henry hummed as well.

"Alright. Since you all are here, you can help Hiro with what he needs. I'll be in my office if you all need anything." he instructed before nodding and closing the door. Hiro, Baymax, and the Helpies stared at the door before Hiro shrugged.

"He's right. Gotta get back to work." he said. Then he felt Helpy Freddy tug at his hand.

" **Come on! Let's start!"** it said as it pulled towards the animatronics. Hiro chuckled as the others rushed forward.

"Okay, okay! Let's get to work!" he said as he and Baymax approached the table to check on the animatronics. Hiro kept a grin as a thought came into his mind.

" _This is gonna be an interesting few days…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry was sitting down in his office, going over some papers about the new restaurant. Papers about looking for new employees. Henry shook his head as he pushed them aside for a moment.

He didn't really care for this company. He just wanted it to be truly forgotten. He wants to forget about the deaths and disappearances that have haunted his mind for over 50 years. He looked at a small picture on his desk, the light from outside shining on it to reveal a younger Henry holding a little girl in his arms. Next to them is another man with three kids surrounding him. Henry looked at the girl in his younger self's arms and frowned.

"I'm sorry, my daughter. Just hold on for a little while longer. In the end, all of this will end...for everyone one of us." he said as he ran his fingers on the picture of his daughter. Then, his eyes moved towards the man...the man he trusted so much. The man he saw as a brother…

"I'll see you soon, old friend." he growled to himself before setting down the picture frame back onto the desk, and continuing to look at the paperwork once more…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. superkoola here!**

**Another chapter of this story is done! Somethings I want to note:**

**First, the restaurant. In the original game, it mostly consists of one room with a few games. However, I've decided to make it bigger to accommodate more stuff, because...well, why not? Anyways, the larger building and extra accommodations wouldn't really matter to the plot. However, "Orville's Swamp", I DO plan on giving it a bit more focus much later on.**

**Secondly, the number of animatronics. It's more of the same thing. I want them all to be together in one place...okay, that was unintentional. I apologize!**

**Lastly: the Helpies. I was originally gonna have just Helpy. But then I saw that someone made a model for the entire Funtime gang in "Helpy-form", and I just couldn't resist. I don't care if they're not official! However, I do plan on NOT making them annoying like the Minions. I want to make them cheeky and childish, but also actually helpful in the same vein as Gizmo from the classic** _**Gremlins** _ **, and Morph from the criminally-underrated** _**Treasure Planet.** _

**Other than that...I think that's all I have to say for now.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please be respectful if you disagree. Give some constructive criticism! And as always, stick around for more! See you all until them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, everybody! A quick update before we begin.**

**I've made a change in the 1st chapter, where instead of just the Puppet, Hiro now encountered Lefty! No particular reasoning; I just felt it worked better. Anyway, they're the same character!**

**Another update: I made many changes to the dialogue so that it makes more sense with the vision! This story, BTW, takes place as an alternate "The Hyper-Potamus Pizza-Party-Torium" type-episode!**

**...That's it...enjoy!**

* * *

Hours went by, and before long, night had fallen.

In the Lucky Cat Café, Cass was finishing up cleaning the last of the tables with Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred. Cass sighed to herself as she straightened herself up.

"Phew. Thank you so much, you guys, for helping me with this." Cass said with a smile. The others smiled back and nodded.

"It's no problem, Aunt Cass! Besides, we have finished our assignments, so we figured 'why not help'?" replied Honey with a prideful smile. Cass chuckled in response before she looked around, searching for someone.

"Um...you guys said Hiro is out with Krei, right?" she asked. They nodded before they shrugged.

"Don't know when he's finishing, though." Gogo replied.

"He's a bit later than usual." Fred pointed out.

Cass hummed as she nodded in understanding. Then, her phone vibrated for a moment. She raised her finger for a moment to the others while she fished her phone out. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Hiro. Cass smiled as she looked at the others.

"Oh, it's Hiro. Hold on for a second." she said as she answered the phone. "Hello? Hey, Hiro! Hey, where are you? I thought you were at Krei Tech. ...Oh, you're at Freddy Fazbear's?" Cass asked, face turning into a confused frown. Gogo, Honey, Fred, and Wasabi widened their eyes as they turned to look at one another in concern.

"Freddy Fazbear's?" asked Honey.

"Why would Hiro work there? Doesn't he know of the company's reputation?" added Wasabi.

"I'm more concerned about why he's there in the first place and not at Krei Tech." Gogo said. Fred just shrugged, not having anything to say for a moment.

"Oh, so Krei assigned you here to maintain the animatronics? Okay...and you're finished? Okay, I'm on my way! Bye, Hiro! Love you!" Cass said before hanging up the phone and turned to look at the others, growing a look of concern.

" _Fazbear Entertainment?_ Why them?" she asked. They shrugged, sharing the concerned look on their faces. Then, Cass cleared her throat.

"I'm gonna be, um, heading out. Care to finish cleaning while I'm gone?" she asked. They nodded, and Cass, satisfied, soon left the building, leaving everyone else alone. Fred then gasped in delight.

"Ooh, ooh! Do you think Krei might have had Hiro investigate the place for any haunted animatronics?! That would be so cool!" Fred said. Honey then pointed out,

"Fred, that's a different restaurant." Honey said, and Fred just pouted in disappointment.

"I don't know about this. I'm gonna have to call Krei and explain why he's doing this." Gogo said as she pulled out her phone. Fred then raised his brows.

"Why is everyone so concerned? Just because some disappearances and murders happened a long time ago-" Fred began, before Wasabi interrupted him.

"That's _exactly_ why, Fred. Fazbear Entertainment is a VERY shady company, even more so than frickin' Disney, which is a pretty big accomplishment! They know what happened, and they chose to cover it up!" he explained. Honey nodded as she grew a sorrowful look.

"Imagine if another set of murders and disappearances happened with the new restaurant. Hiro's reputation and future would be tainted via association, just like with so many other people who worked in their restaurants. My uncle José had to go through this back in 1992 when HE worked at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. People didn't take him seriously due to his affiliation with the company, yet he has done nothing wrong!" she said.

"Oh..." Fred replied. The others stood around for a while before most of them continued cleaning the place up. Gogo, on the other hand, remained in place and began to call Krei to see what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro is in the backroom, cleaning up the last of the animatronics. He is currently cleaning the purple hippo animatronic known as...well, Mr. Hippo. Nearby, Helpy Freddy and Helpy Baby were cleaning the arms...well, Helpy Baby was. Helpy Freddy was busy helping her stand on top of him so she could reach higher places better. Baymax was busy setting up another animatronic, Nedd Bear's suit onto an endoskeleton, with Helpy Foxy and Helpy Ballora guiding him.

Hiro sighed to himself as he looked at Mr. Hippo.

"Well then, Mr. Hippo. You're looking nice and clean on MY end. What about you two?" he asked as he looked at Helpy Freddy and Helpy Baby, who gave thumbs up.

" **Good!"** Helpy Baby replied.

" **Good!"** Helpy Freddy added, but when he made a thumbs up, he began to lose the balance of holding Helpy Baby up, and the two fell onto the floor. Hiro chuckled at the scene.

"You two alright?" he asked. Helpy Freddy and Helpy Baby nodded as they rubbed their arms even though they weren't dirty.

" **Good, thanks."** Helpy Freddy replied. Helpy Baby nodded as they got up.

" **No. No! Not like that!"** Helpy Foxy shouted at Baymax. Hiro and the two Helpies looked to see Helpy Foxy stomping his tiny feet at Baymax, who placed Nedd Bear's head the wrong way.

" **I apologize, Helpy Foxy. I am just unsure of how the places should go."** Baymax apologized.

Helpy Foxy groaned as it stomped its little feet. Hiro chuckled again.

"Come on, guys. Hang on; I'll help." Hiro said before he approaches Nedd Bear.

Before long, Hiro and Baymax were at the main dining area, the former looking over his study guide notes. Nearby, the Helpies were playing in the ball-pit.

...Well, most of them.

Helpy Freddy was climbing up the ladder to the top of the diving board in order to dive down! The rest of the Helpies looked up and smiled.

" **Careful, Freddy!"** Helpy Baby called out.

" **No neck-snapping like last time!"** Helpy Foxy called out with a chuckle!

Hiro nodded.

"Yeah, don't snap y-Wait, what?" asked Hiro as he looked up, seeing Helpy Freddy walking to the edge of the diving board. He had a look of anxiety on his face.

" **T-Too high…"** Helpy Freddy whimpered. Hiro raised his brows as he stood up.

"Then why are you doing this? Nobody's forcing you to." Hiro said. Helpy Freddy shook his head and pointed at them.

" **Won't stop bothering me."** he said, pointing at Helpy Foxy. Hiro looked at Helpy Foxy, who shrugged.

" **Won't be a true helpy if he won't jump down correctly."** he insisted as he crossed his arms. Hiro looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Helpy Foxy then pointed his hand upwards.

" **Watch."** he said. Helpy Freddy looked down, and he looked at the others down, feelign the bottom was farther down than it actually is. Hiro shrugged, Helpy Foxy was giving a smug look, while Helpy Baby and Helpy Ballora were giving chants of support. Helpy Freddy sighed as he realized he wasn't gonna get out of this.

With a sigh, he stepped back, and with a boost of courage, rushed forward and jumped as high as he could. Helpy Freddy then felt himself falling down quickly. He closed his eyes, preparing to land on the floor.

As he had feared...he was right.

Helpy landed on the floor, and there was a cracking noise when he fell onto his back. Hiro flinched at the sight.

"Are you alright, Freddy?" he asked as he approached Helpy Freddy. Helpy Freddy shook his head for a brief moment, before looking up and nodding.

" **Fine. Good thing I feel no pain."** he said. Then, Hiro heard Helpy Foxy laugh. They turned to see Helpy Foxy laughing and pointing at Helpy Freddy. This caused Helpy Ballora to glare at Helpy Foxy, and she approached him from behind, before pulling at his tail, sending him into the ball pit. Hiro huffed to himself.

"He's a bit of a bully, isn't he?" he went. Helpy Freddy nodded.

" **Mmhmm."** he replied. Hiro then patted him.

"Don't worry, Helpy Freddy. Just be sure to get your aim correctly, and you'll be ready to dive into the pit with no problem." he said with an assuring smile. Helpy Freddy smiled a bit. Then,

"Hiro? Where are you?" a familiar voice called out. Hiro and Baymax turned around to see Cass walking inside.

" **Aunt Cass is here."** Baymax stated obviously as Hiro smiled, gently setting down Helpy Freddy.

"Hey, Aunt Cass." he greeted. Cass smiled, and she approached him.

"Hi, Hiro. You ready to head back home?" she asked. Hiro nodded.

"Yep! I gotta get my stuff and let my boss know!" he said as he stood up before he heard,

"No need. I'm actually finishing up right now."

Hiro and Cass turned to see Henry walking away from the hallway, his suitcase in hand. He then looked at Cass and perked himself up.

"I uh, take it you're Hiro's mother?" he asked. Cass and Hiro blinked at this before Cass shook her head.

"N-No. I'm his aunt. You can call me Cass." she said as she extended her hand, which Henry was kind enough to return. Then Henry noticed Helpy Freddy, who was staring at Cass confusingly. Hiro noticed, and he said,

"Oh, this is my Aunt Cass. She's the one caring for me."

Helpy Freddy blinked before he looked at Cass, and then smiled and waved.

" **Hello."** he greeted. Cass smiled as she knelt.

"You're a cute one." she said.

"Yes. It's what I designed Helpy Freddy here and his friends to be." Henry stated. Cass turned to him and raised her brows.

"Really?" she asked. Henry nodded before turning to the ball-pit and called the other Helpies, who were slapping each other's hands in the ball-pit. When they heard their names, they immediately rushed over and stood next to Helpy Freddy. Henry and Hiro then gave her a brief recap on the Helpies and how they function. Cass was amused at their intelligence and commended Henry for having them help those with special needs. Then, she examined the Helpies. Helpy Foxy slightly pushed Helpy Freddy to get more spotlight. Cass chuckled at this.

"You adorable little guys...You kind of look like the Funtimes." she said. Hiro raised his brows.

"Funtimes?" he asked. Cass nodded.

"Yeah. We went to a pizzeria nine years ago. You were very young back then, but you LOVED it." she explained with a smile. Hiro grew confused, but then he pondered on something for a moment.

"Funtimes…" he pondered. Then, he shrugged.

"Eh, probably something that I liked back then due to good pizza or something." he said. Cass, however, shook her head.

"Not at all. It has to do with an animatronic. Specifically, one that looks like her." she said, before pointing to Helpy Baby, who blinked. Hiro looked at her in confusion, but he felt something stirring inside his heart. Cass then shook her head.

"I'll explain it tomorrow morning. We gotta head home." she said as she stood up. Henry nodded as he picked up the Helpies.

"Yes, she's right. Besides, I gotta take these little brats back home. They aren't even supposed to be here." he insisted.

" **So they are not returning?"** Baymax asked with a blink. Henry shook his head. The Helpies then pouted.

" **Aww."** Helpy Ballora whined.

" **But we like Hiro."** Helpy Freddy insisted. Henry grew a small smile, but he shook his head.

"Sorry, guys. Anyways, splendid to meet you two." he said as he nodded at the two. Cass and Hiro smiled while Baymax waved.

" **Good-bye."** he said. Hiro then gasped,

"Oh wait. Do you need my contacts? When can I come back?" he asked. Henry froze for a moment and pondered.

"Hmm...how about Wednesday? We've got a few more off-brand animatronics on the way, and they need tending to as well." Henry then explained as he turned back. Hiro smiled and nodded.

"Alright. But what about my contacts?" he then asked.

"Mr. Krei gave them to me. I'm sure he didn't tell you that?" he asked. Hiro and Cass blinked before they sighed.

"No. He didn't." he said. Henry shook his head.

"My contact name is H. Emily. You'll be able to find it. Anyways, good night." he said before walking off. The Helpies waved good-bye, leaving the three alone.

* * *

Later, Cass and Hiro were in Cass's car, with Baymax sitting in the back. Cass, wanting to talk, then asked,

"So...I guess Krei landed you this job?" asked Cass. Hiro nodded.

"Without telling me. He did inform you about it, right?" he said. Cass raised her brows.

"No, he didn't." she said. Hiro blinked and perked his head up.

"He didn't? You know what: I guess I shouldn't be surprised." he said. Cass just sighed.

"What did I see in that man?" she asked, referring to the time when they dated, much to Hiro's annoyance. Hiro nodded, but he had a more mixed opinion on Krei.

"Eh...he's greedy, but he's not entirely evil." he said. Cass giggled.

"I didn't say he was evil...but still, what he did to Mel and his inventions...blech." she said. Hiro frowned a bit, remembering that as well. Then, Cass then asked,

"Hiro...do you know who you're working for now? I mean, the company that owns the place." she asked. Hiro raised a brow.

"Fazbear Entertainment? Henry told me the name, but not much about it." he said. Cass narrowed her lips.

"Hiro...there are certain companies that have gained a...negative, reputation. So much so that when one joins, there is a chance that your future might be tainted as well. Fazbear Entertainment is one of them." she explained. Hiro now grew intrigued.

"Really?" he asked. Cass nodded.

"I'll explain what happened in more detail another time, but what you need to know, for now, is that there are some murders and disappearances involving ten children and a few night guards." she explained.

"Ten children? What the?" he asked. Cass nodded.

"B-But, how come I haven't been told about this?" he asked.

"These happened in the 1980s-1990s, a bit before my time. But my mother used to work in one of their Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria restaurants. It didn't go great for her. The company just...left a bad taste in everyone's mouths thanks to those murders." she said. Hiro frowned a bit, now realizing the gravity of the situation. Then he asked,

"But how did they know the kids and night guards were murdered?"

"A whistleblower...whose name I don't remember. Things went to hell for Fazbear Entertainment afterward, but they managed to stay in business. If you ask me...given that they KNEW the whole time and didn't tell anyone: not their families, their friends, NOBODY...it kind of disgusts me that they're still here." she hissed, hands tightening the grip on the wheel. Hiro frowned again, understanding what she is saying now.

Cass then looked at Hiro.

"Hiro, you should be careful about who you expose your job to. I'm normally never one to say such a thing, but since you're (rather forcefully) now working there, your future is at stake. I mean, if the restaurant works, then...I dunno. Just, promise me you'll-" she began before,

"AUNT CASS! WATCH OUT!" Hiro shouted as he pointed ahead. Cass jerked her head forward and saw a figure walking alongside the road. Cass screamed as she slammed her foot on the breaks. The truck skidded along the road. However, it was too late.

The car slammed into the figure, sending him tumbling into the windshield before sliding off. The car, meanwhile, continued to swerve around for a moment, with everyone screaming in fright.

Suddenly, Cass managed to regain control of her truck and managed to stop just before the front of the car hit a lamp post!

Hiro and Cass panted as they stared ahead for a while. Baymax blinked.

" **That was not safe."** he stated. Cass then looked at Hiro.

"You okay, Hiro?" she asked. Hiro nodded.

"W-W-What about that person we hit?" he asked. Cass gritted her teeth and sighed in frustration and concern.

"Oh my god. I hope he or she is okay." she said as she opened the door and rushed outside. Hiro followed after her and began to search for the body.

They were in a more quiet part of San Fransokyo, and while there are some houses, there are not a lot of people out at this time, so Cass and Hiro were confused as to why anybody would be out in the roadways.

Cass and Hiro went up and down the streets, searching for whatever or whoever they hit. Strangely, they couldn't find the body. They searched in many corners where the body could have gone, but there was no sign of it... **anywhere.**

Hiro and Cass then approached each other again in confusion.

"What happened?" asked Hiro.

"I don't know. Y-You saw that someone was there, right?" Cass asked as she pointed to where she accidentally hit whoever it was. Hiro nodded.

"It went by fast, but...ack, I can't tell who it was." he said.

" **I was unable to get a complete scan on the figure. But I was able to get a picture of what it was."** Baymax's voice stated, but Hiro and Cass didn't hear him. Cass then looked at the hood.

"Hold on. I gotta check the engine, and see if we can still drive home. You can stay in the car with Baymax. I won't be long." she instructed. Hiro nodded as he walked towards the car door, seeing the look of stress on her face, and entering inside to leave her alone.

"Phew, poor Aunt Cass. If things get worse..." he stated, shaking his head as Cass opened the trunk to see what happened to the engine. Baymax blinked as he looked at Hiro.

" **I was unable to get a complete scan on the figure. But I was able to get a picture on what it was."** Baymax repeated. Hiro looked at him and tilted his head.

"Really? What did the person look like?" he asked. Baymax adjusted himself, his head being squeezed between the roof and his body. Yet, he managed to get himself positioned enough to turn on his screen so Hiro can comfortably see.

On the screen, there was the figure, staring at the car just moments before Cass hit it. Hiro was taken aback, not expecting it to look like this.

The person appeared to be wearing a yellow suit. But the suit appeared to be very deteriorated, with tears alongside the body, and massive tears on the right side of its face. There is also a stub where the left arm should be.

"What the-" he began.

_**Crash!** _

The glass to the window was shattered, making Hiro turn around, and scream upon seeing a decayed arm swinging around, hands snatching the air as if to grab him. Hiro screamed as the arm leaned in further, revealing the same creature! It had a square-shaped muzzle, one long ear, pushed in eyes, buck teeth, and razor-sharp teeth on the jaws.

Hiro screamed as the creature screeched back in response.

" **You little shit!"** it cried as he reached its single-hand further closer to Hiro, who screamed as he crawled back into Baymax's arm.

"Get off of him!" Hiro heard his aunt call out before the creature's head turned around, and it pulled back just as Hiro could see Cass striking its head with a piece of metal! The creature shouted in pain as it stumbled back, causing Cass to strike him again!

"Aunt Cass!" he called out. Cass turned to him and then rushed towards the driver's seat, closing the door and quickly starting up the car.

"W-Wait, what about the engine?! Does it still work?!" he asked. Cass nodded.

"It's fine! Now, come on! Let's get out of-" she said as the car's ignition began. But before she could reverse, the car was grabbed from the front. Hiro and Cass screamed as they turned to see the rabbit-like creature grabbing the front of the car.

" **You're dead!"** it cried out as it pointed its pointy stub towards them while it held its grip on the car. Cass panicked, pondering what to do. Then, an idea came into her mind.

"Hold on, Hiro! This is gonna get bumpy!" she demanded as she pulled the lever. Hiro looked on in confusion as Cass then tightened her grip on the wheel.

Suddenly, the car jerked forward, and the creature grunted as it was flung forward. The car sped along the hallway, with the creature regaining its composure and lifting its head. At this point, Cass then slammed the brakes, and the creature was forced off of the car.

"Yes! Now let's beat it!" she said as she then pressed the gas, turning the car and speeding in the opposite direction, leaving the creature behind. Hiro turned back to see the creature standing up and staring ahead before the view became obscured by Baymax.

After what felt like forever of speeding ahead, they eventually arrived at a familiar part of the city. Cass then looked at her side mirror.

"Phew...I think we lost him." she said as she looked ahead, noticing that now they are near the cafe. Then, she turned to look at Hiro.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Did...whatever that thing was, hurt you in any way?" she asked, concerned for her nephew. Hiro nodded.

"I'm fine. Almost got me, but I pulled through." he said, gently beating his chest with his left fist with a small, cocky smile. Cass smiled and chuckled for a moment before turning ahead.

"What about you, Baymax?" she asked, looking at her rear mirror.

" **I am a robot. I cannot feel pain."** he stated. Cass and Hiro laughed.

"She meant 'Are you damaged'?" he asked. Baymax blinked again.

" **Oh. I am fine. There are no damages from the man in the suit."** he explained. Cass then frowned as they parked the truck.

"Alright. First things first: I'm gonna report this. Then, I gotta get a mechanic to fix the car. THEN...Oh god, this is gonna be a long week." she said as she stepped out. Hiro and Baymax looked at each other in concern before following after her.

* * *

Cass, Hiro, and Baymax walked inside the cafe, and were immediately greeted by Honey's hug!

" _Ay, Dios Mio,_ you three! Are you all alright?" she asked. Hiro nodded while Cass shook her head.

"Can't talk now. I've gotta report this to Chief Cruz!" Cass said as she pulled out her cell phone and walked away. The gang looked at her, and then at Hiro. Gogo approached.

"Alright, spill. Why is Cass's car looking like it came from the dumpster?" she asked, head gesturing towards the car. Hiro gulped, and after scratching his head, explained as best as he could that on the way back, Cass accidentally ran over a person in a deteriorated suit, damaging the car in the process and nearly causing it to crash. The gang was horrified, but then Hiro then said that the SAME person broke the window to the car and tried to grab at him before Cass managed to whack him with something, and they managed to escape!

"Woah…" Fred replied. Wasabi and Honey looked at each other in concern.

" **There is also something that I've noticed about the individual."** Baymax pointed out. The gang turned to look at him as he turned on his screen, showing the picture of the creature staring at them angrily while Cass was driving forward.

"Phew, that suit is definitely ridden hard and put away wet...Okay, that sounded weird, but the point still stands: it looks unpleasant!" Fred pointed out.

Then, Baymax's screen highlighted the creature, and it soon changed to a view of its interior.

" **The interior of the suit shows a human body, but it was rotting away, with robotic parts jammed in most of its surface."** he explained. Everyone raised their brows as they looked at the diagram.

"Huh? No, that's impossible. That guy would've been dead." Hiro said as he inspected the diagram.

" **At the speed your aunt was going at, any normal person would have died."** Baymax stated. Gogo and the others blinked.

"At the speed-How fast were you two going?" she asked. Hiro shrugged.

"I wasn't paying attention." he said. After a while of inspecting, Hiro shook his head.

"It's probably like...some kind of augmentation to give him strength or durability." he said. Baymax blinked.

" **I do not see how that is the case, Hiro."** he stated. Hiro raised his brows, and Baymax zoomed in the diagram closer, showing him the robotic parts that are in the head, chest, and arm areas. Gogo approached him from the side and inspected the diagram.

"This...is interesting." she said. Hiro raised her brows.

"You don't believe this, don't you?" he asked. Gogo shook her head.

"Nah, not really. I mean, come on! A man surviving being impaled. I wanna see that for myself." she said.

"What about the likes of Globby, Orso Knox...pretty much all of the mutants from Sycorax and Hardlight...or all the villains, really?" asked Fred, believing what Baymax is showing.

"Fred; these at least have a scientific explanation. A supposed dead-man still walking, like a zombie? What is this, _'The Walking Dead'_?" Wasabi asked. Honey looked between her friends.

"Yyyeah. I don't know if such a thing could be possible, Baymax. You're either alive or dead." she said.

"Oooor: the UNDEAD!" Fred said. The others just gave a deadpanned look. At this point, Cass walked back, sighing in frustration.

"Crud...I should've paid more attention." she complained. Then, she looked at the gang, who was looking at her with sympathy. Cass sighed, and she gave a soft smile. "It's okay. Chief Cruz is coming over tomorrow to ask questions. He couldn't come tonight as he has his hands full. Hopefully, the worst I'll get is a huge fine." she said, before frowning slightly. Hiro frowned as well before he pointed at Baymax.

"Don't worry, Aunt Cass. Baymax has the evidence we need! We could possibly get you off scot-free!" he said as Baymax showed the image of the creature staring at them while on the hood. Cass shivered at the sight for a moment before smiling softly.

"I love you, so much." she said, approaching him and giving him a hug! Hiro replied with a smile as he returned the gesture. Then, after a while, Cass pulled back and looked at the others.

"As for the rest of you, you should head back. It's getting late, and I'm sure you have a busy day tomorrow." she insisted. The others blinked, forgetting about what time it is.

"Oh dear. You're right! Gotta go guys! Take care, Aunt Cass!" Wasabi called out as he waved at them. Honey hugged the two Hamadas.

"I'll pray for the both of you!" she said with a smile before grabbing Gogo's hand and walking off. Gogo did manage to ruffle Hiro's hair affectionately.

"Night, genius." she said with a smile, and Fred soon followed after them!

"Still doing Wormhole 2?" he asked, pointing at Hiro. Hiro chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah." he said. Fred fist-bumped before saying his farewells and walking away. Now, Hiro, Cass, and Baymax are alone.

Cass then turned to look at Hiro and gently ran her hand on his cheek.

"We should head to bed. It's been a long night." she said. Hiro nodded as he took Baymax's hand.

"Good night, Aunt Cass." he wished before walking upstairs.

" **Good night."** Baymax added. Cass smiled and nodded.

"Night, you two." she said, before looking down on the ground. She frowned to herself, briefly remembering the encounter, and where Hiro was working at. She didn't want to think that there is a correlation between the two, but given the company's reputation…

Shaking her head, she then went to turn off the lights, locked the door, and headed upstairs.

Tomorrow is another day…


End file.
